wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: Ally can't help but wish Austin would just show up throwing rocks at her window but sadly he's on tour. Auslly oneshot


A/N I usually don't write in POV but I'm trying it out. So here we go. Based off Bridget Mendler's song 'Rocks at My Window.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the song 'Rocks at My Window'

* * *

Ally POV

I'm sitting at home alone on a Friday night. Usually I would be working at Sonic Boom but dad let me close early tonight. I turned on the TV and immediately groaned.

"Why does reality have so many stupid people?" I asked myself.

I grab my phone and for some reason I check the texts between Austin & myself. It hurts to read the texts but I can't stop. I miss Austin so much. He's on tour and he won't quit popping into my head.

Austin had gotten the chance to go on tour and I was going to go with him, but I had to stay in Miami to record my own album. I know Austin would have turned down the tour if I asked him to but I couldn't bring myself to. The goodbye keeps playing on repeat in my head every second I'm alone.

_Flashback_

_"Ally it's time for me to go." Austin said._

_"I know…" I said trailing off._

_"Come here" my blonde best friend said while opening his arms. I rushed right into them wrapping my arms around him as tight as I could._

_"I'm going to miss you so much." I whisper as he presses his lips to my forehead causing me to blush._

_"I'm going to miss you too. We're going to text, call, and video chat the whole time I'm gone. Okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. I wish you could come Ally."_

_"Me too."_

_He sighed "Ally you have to make your own album."_

_"I know." I replied. Just then Austin's flight was being announced._

_"Okay I actually have to go now." I sighed "Hey, hey, hey, once I get home we're going to give us another try. Alright?"_

_I nodded. He then leaned in to capture my lips with his. Our lips moved in perfect sync like the last time we kissed. But then it hit me. This will be our last kiss till he's home. I decided since it will be a while till we kiss I'm going to capture this moment for memory. All too soon we had to pull apart._

_"I don't want to say goodbye." I whispered my lips brushing his-because we were still that close._

_"Then let's not say goodbye. Let's just say see you later." Austin suggested._

_"I think that might work." I gave him one last hug. "See you later Austin."_

_"See you later Ally." He said as he walked off to board the plane. I was hoping he would turn around just so I could see his face one more time. And he did. He waved and blew me a kiss then boarded the plane._

_End of flashback_

If Austin wasn't on tour I wouldn't be sitting at home alone on a Friday night. We'd be back together and I'd be sitting in his lap while watching these stupid people on reality TV.

Don't get me wrong I'm so glad Austin's on tour. He's worked so hard to get to this point. But sometimes I wish he could be here instead so we could just runaway for the weekend.

I wish he was here throwing rocks at my window like he does whenever he shows up during the middle of the night. If he was here we could count the stars from his car hood. But I'm here wishing I wasn't home alone and that he'd throw rocks at my window again even though I know he's not even on this side of the US.

There's too many of Dez's romance movies sinking into me. I have this crazy idea that he'll show up throwing rocks at my window saying something like 'Your prince charming has arrived." Or something.

"Austin get out of my head!" I yelled to the empty house.

Me and Austin aren't even together anymore and I keep getting this crazy picture inside my head. It's the chapel for our wedding.

"I'm imaging our wedding…. I've got it so bad." I muttered in disbelief at myself.

I'm just seriously wishing he could be here throwing rocks at my window and saying 'Ally I'm home.' And I'd jump his arms and we'd kiss. And then we could runaway for the weekend. Then we'd count the stars on his car hood all night but for now I'm wishing he could be here throwing rocks at my window.

By the time I finally decided to go to bed it was past midnight. I just laid in my bed just wishing Austin was here. Just as I was about to finally go to sleep my phone buzzed.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

"What could that crazy boy want at," I turn to look at my alarm clock "1:45am! I've been thinking about him for that long?"

**To: Ally Dawson**

**From: Austin Moon**

**Hey beautiful. I know you're probably asleep by now but if you're not I need you to call me. It's really important. Miss you!**

As soon as I'm fully awake again I press his speed dial number and called him. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Ally" he whispered.

"Hey. What's so important that I had to call right now?" I asked.

"Please tell you weren't asleep?" he said apologetically.

"Not yet. Now seriously why am I talking to you right now?" I asked again getting annoyed. I then heard something hitting my window. At first I thought it could be a tree but then it got more consistent. "Austin why aren't you talking?"

"Figure it out yourself." And then he hung up.

I went to my window and opened to look out. Then I saw it. A figure standing in my backyard. A handful of rocks in one hand and putting his phone in his pocket with the other. I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it wasn't just my imagination since I've been over thinking all night, but sure enough it's not.

Austin was there. Standing right outside throwing rocks at my window. 'I guess some wishes do come true' I thought.

"Hey there princess. Your prince charming's here." He yelled up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while laughing at his cheesiness.

"Climbing a tree." He stated while literally climbing the tree that leads to my bedroom window. Once he was safe and inside I rushed into his arms.

"I've missed you so much." I whisper into his chest.

"I've missed you too." He replied.

"Now answer my question. Why are you here? The tour wasn't supposed to end for another two weeks." I asked once again.

"It was time to come home. But actually I have a confession…" he said sheepishly

"What?" I asked scared to know his confession.

"I might have actually lied about when the tour ended so I could surprise you…." Austin said trailing off at the end. Right then I attacked him into a bear hug.

"Austin, you are the greatest thing on earth." I stated

"So we're still giving 'us'" he gestured between the two of us "another try right?"

"Yes." I said simply before pressing my lips to his.

This kiss was different then all of our others. It wasn't rushed. It wasn't for a goodbye. There was no Kira situation. Nothing. It was just us. Austin and Ally the way it should be. All too soon we had to break apart for air though.

"I knew you'd come throwing rocks at my window sooner or later." I said dreamily looking up at him through my lashes.

"Of course." He replied kissing the top of my head. He grabbed my hand and started walking towards my bed. "Now what do you say we go away for the rest of the weekend in the morning?"

"I say yes. Only if we can count the stars from your car hood."

"Anything for you Ally." He said while chuckling.

"One more thing Austin." He hummed a response while kissing my neck "No more making me wish you were throwing rocks at my window."

He just laughed in response.

"And another thing." He groaned "always tell me the actually end of your tour so I'm more prepared."


End file.
